Holti
Holti Austri III (ホルテ・エイストリ3世) is the father of Lukka and the ruler of the Northern Dvergur Kingdom, a close ally of Ygvarland. Appearance He is a prototypical Dvergur, Holti is a short stout bearded man. He has long hair tidied up in a ponytail. He normally wears a top with a single shoulder strap and black pants. When acting as the king, he wears formal attire. Towards the end of the series, he also disguises as a bandit with clothing similar to a Super Sentai hero, wearing a mask and a bandana to conceal his identity. Personality Holti is a caring father and a just ruler. Despite being a king, he acts like a normal person who doesn't care about social status. It seems he likes to peep at women when given the chance. He is an excellent judge of character as he immediately recognizes Naoya's virtues to the point of wanting him to become Lukka's husband despite barely knowing him. History Background Plot At the time that Rotte and her friends are visiting the Northern Dvergur Kingdom and Naoya is trying to find the stolen clothes of the girls, Naoya spots someone suspicious watching. He pursues and catches the suspicious person, who turns out to be Holti. Holti tells Naoya that he is not the thief, just an eyewitness that happened to be at the crime scene. He tells Naoya how Bjarki, Kató and Níls tried to get the clothes but were beaten to the punch by a Dvergur monkey and ended up getting knocked out between themselves. Naoya questions Holti about why he ran away and Holti answers that he was sure that he would be accused of peeping, which Naoya points out was in fact what he was doing. Naoya also points out that the girls are young enough to be Holti's granddaughters, shocking Holti who was watching them from afar. Naoya decides to trust Holti's word and, with his help, they locate the monkey and recover most of the clothes except the underwear. When they follow the monkey to a cave, they discover that the monkey was stealing clothes to make a nest for its offsprings. Holti asks Naoya what he wants to do in this situation. Naoya answers by trading his own clothes with the monkey, pleasantly surprising Holti who didn't expect to find a man that would not use force as his first option. When the girls find them, Naoya is already nude and exchanging the last of his clothes for the last piece of underwear. Holti intervenes and tells them that Naoya has gotten all their clothes back and Lukka immediately recognizes his father. He then proceeds to properly introduce himself as the King of Northern Dvergur Kingdom. At night, now in Holti's lodgings, Rotte and her group are treated to a feast. Holti recounts when the Kingdom was a wasteland due to war and how it was thanks to Ygvarland's aid that they regained their standing as a country and, for that reason, Ygvarland is the most important ally of Northern Dvergur. On top of that, the Succubus royalty were quite intimate with Holti's great grandfather and other predecessors. An attendant asks Naoya if he would like another drink, to which Naoya answers that he'd rather have a juice instead. Holti asks Naoya if Dvergur wine is not to his taste, but Naoya comments that he doesn't hold liquor too well so he tries to have no more than one glass only. Hearing that, Holti asks Naoya if he wouldn't like to marry Lukka since, in Holti's view, Naoya is quick-witted and a man of action that knows when to yield and when to persevere, a perfect man for Lukka. When Naoya tries to refuse, Holti tells him no to worry about status or race and asks him if he is not happy with Lukka. Rotte then rushes out, and Lukka tells her father that Naoya belongs to Rotte, which surprises Holti who had thought that he was just a servant. When a coup d'état attempt is in progress in Ygvarland, Naoya writtes a letter to ask King Holti's assistance, but before being able to send it, Naoya collapses due to the effects of his Incubus heritage awakening thanks to the time he passed at the Dvergur Miraculous Spring when he visited Holti's kindgom. Asuha then uses her recently awakened Succubus' ability to fly towards Northern Dvergur Kingdom. She manages to find Míst, Lukka and Yuna along the way and safely reaches Holti's kingdom. Holti mobilizes a small army disguised as the Masked Band of Red Beards and they manage to stop a band of horseback riders that tried to capture Rotte, who had taken refuge in Hákon's estate. When Judit thanks the king for their assistance, he denies being the king and says that they were just purveyors of justice that happened to be passing by, to which Judit replies that the reason for their disguise is because a foreign army sneaking in would be suspicious. When the rest of the third division lead by Breda appear and Holti and his men are preparing to try to defend, Mercelída arrives and foils Breda's deception. He takes the division back with her to the capital and asks Holti and the other to remain there for a little while longer until she ends the coup d'état attempt. Relationships Trivia *Holti does not appear in the TV series or the OVA. Category:Characters Category:Dvergur Category:Males